Attraction
by Forbidden Rain
Summary: Why is Mamrou being so mean to Usagi? What is Seiya and The starlights doing back. Well to find out just read.
1. Attraction

Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami sat in the front row on the lawn of their school wearing caps and gowns.  
"Usagi I don't believe we actually passed and now we're graduating!" Mina squealed. Usagi smiled back, she thought to herself while fiddling with her diploma. ~I'm eighteen and I finally pulled up my marks in school. I've put in a lot of hard work into getting prepared to become Queen of the Earth. Who'd a thought that me, Tsukino Usagi, of all people would end up as Queen of the Earth? Sure I've brought my marks to an A- average, but I just don't seem to be as, well, lady-like as Neo-Queen Serenity. How can I rule the whole planet? I don't know how Princess Fireball does it, but Mamo-chan will help me.~ Usagi came out of her deep thought and turned and looked over her right shoulder at Mamoru. He was seated diagonally from her three rows back, wearing a black tuxedo. ~He looks so handsome in a black tuxedo~ Usagi thought to herself. Their eyes met and they smiled. Mamoru mouthed, "I love you" and Usagi blew him a kiss. Beside Mamoru was Rei in a red dress, she smiled at Usagi and gave her a thumbs up. Then beside Rei was her mother, father, and Shingo. Usagi turned around and faced the principal.   
  
"Congratulations to all of you, and we have a special treat." The principal said and walked off the stage. The tech crew ran onto the stage and placed a guitar, keyboard and three microphone stands. All the students looked around at each other, the area was silent. Footsteps could be heard climbing the back stairs of the stage. A male voice boomed out,  
"Congratulations to you all!" Usagi looked at Mina then back to Mamoru and Rei. ~That voice is familiar~ Usagi thought, then all the girls in the crowd jumped up and screamed,   
"It's the three lights!"   
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki smiled and waved to their fans. All three of them threw roses to the crowd, the shrieking girls madly tried to grab one of the roses. Seiya come to the edge of the stage and looked down to Usagi. He winked at her, then took the red rose from his jacket and threw it on her lap. Usagi smiled and blushed, Mina's elbow jabbed her in the ribs and Mina whispered,   
"Boy, he's still hung up on you." Usagi bit her lip and looked back to Mamoru, who looked less then pleased, and started to crack his knuckles. ~Oh no,~ Usagi thought as the Three Lights started to sing.   
Usagi kept looking back at Mamoru. She didn't really tell Mamoru what happened between the time that he left for America and the final battle with Galaxia. She told some things, enough to satisfy Mamoru's queries. She figured she should leave out most of the Seiya parts including, their 'date', Seiya taking a shower at her house, Seiya saving her life a bunch of times, all their time alone, and certainly not when Seiya kissed her. ~Boy Mamo-chan would kill Seiya if he knew what all went on~ Usagi thought.   
  
The concert finished, the principal thanked the Lights for coming and said,  
"That concluded our ceremonies, congratulations and good luck in the future to all of you." Usagi chuckled to herself and thought, ~Like I need luck.~ Everyone got up and threw their caps in the air. Everyone started to chat, Rei and Usagi's family joined the group.  
"Congrats darling, we love you." Ikuko said and hugged her daughter. Shingo patted Usagi on the back,   
"Surprised you made it sis, congrats."  
"Thanks Shingo." Kenji hugged Usagi and told her congratulations and Usagi's family left.   
  
"Here you go ladies," Mina jumped as Yaten snuck up behind her and stuck a rose in her face. She excepted it with a smile. Then Taiki and Seiya joined the group. Taiki handed Ami a rose,  
"To the Valid Victorian." Ami blushed and took the rose.  
"Thanks for coming Taiki. I see you got my message. Why didn't you write back and tell me that the three of you were coming?"  
"Well I told Yaten and Seiya and they seemed eager enough to come and we decided it would be a nice surprise."  
"Well I say it was. Thanks you made this day great!" Ami said and gave Taiki a hug. His cheeks flushed a bit and Yaten smiled to him.  
"It's nice to see you to Ami."  
"Here Mako," Seiya handed Mako a rose.  
"Thanks Seiya. Well it's nice to see the three of you again. I wish Ami told us that she was communicating with Taiki." Mako glared at Ami.  
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." Ami said.  
"Here Rei, sorry we weren't at your graduation." Yaten handed Rei a rose.  
"That's OK. It's better you came to this one, mine wasn't very good."   
Usagi was slowly moving away from the group looking for Mamoru. Seiya grabbed her arm,  
"Congratulations Odango." Seiya hands her a bouquet of red roses. Mamoru was walked towards them and looked down at the one red long-stem rose in his hand and frowned.   
Seiya whispered in Usagi's ear,  
"It's really good to see you again Odango. I really missed you," then pecked her on the cheek. Usagi blushed and giggled,  
"I missed you to Seiya." Seiya looked up at Mamoru as he approached. Usagi followed his eyes to Mamoru.  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed and mauled him in a huge hug.  
"Congratulations Usako," he said and handed her the rose.  
"Oh thank you Mamo-chan!" She smiled and took to rose and breathed in the aroma. Mamoru took Usagi's chin into his hand and lowed his head down and kissed Usagi passionately. Mamoru opened an eye to see the hurt expression on Seiya's face. Seiya bit his lip and turned around. ~Why can't Usagi love me as much as she loves Mamoru, I want her to kiss me like that~ Seiya thought and let out a sad sigh. Mamoru thought to himself, ~HA, you can give her roses and write songs for her but only _I_ can kiss her like this.~ Rei noticed the hurt and tormented look in Seiya's gorgeous blue eyes and then yelled to Usagi.  
"Hey Usagi, will you two get a room!?" and made gagging noises. Mamoru and Usagi broke the kiss, Seiya looked up relieved at Rei and she winked. Seiya mouthed, "thank you" Rei nodded.  
"Rei you can't tell me what to do with my boyfriend! It's my graduation and I'll kiss Mamo-chan if I want to, and you can't do anything!" Rei and Usagi got into a fight which resulted with the two of them back to back mirroring each other. They had their arms folded across their chests, and their noses high in the air. The others sighed,  
"They'll always be the same."   
  
Seiya took a deep breath and walked up to Mamoru, and stuck out his hand to meet Mamoru with a hand shake. Mamoru excepted, they clasped hands and shook firmly.  
"How are you Mamoru?"  
"Not bad Seiya, and yourself?" Seiya shrugged,  
"Can't complain."  
"So what are you doing back on Earth?"  
"Well Taiki heard from Ami that the girls where graduating, so we wanted to come and see them on their special day."  
"I see, so how long are you here for?"  
"Well the princess says we can stay as long as we like." Mamoru's muscles tighten with the words 'as long as we like' Mamoru thought to himself, ~not if I can help it.~ Mamoru cleared his throat and said in a menacing, threatening voice,  
"Well isn't that-"   
"Mamo-chan!!!" Usagi called as she came over and hugged Mamoru around the waist, ~you can feel the tension in the air~ she thought.  
"So Seiya, how long are you guys here for?"  
"Well, we not really sure Odango. I mean Princess Fireball says we can stay as long as we like. Taiki says that he's probably staying for a couple weeks and Yaten say he'll be staying for a month or so." Mamoru sighed, ~Great that annoying Yaten is here for a month.~ He asked the dreaded question on his mind.  
"And Seiya what about you, how long are you staying for?" Seiya mulled over it for a bit, thinking to himself, ~as long as it takes for me to prove to Usagi that I'm the one for her.~ Seiya smiling to himself at the thought, then snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Actually Mamoru, I'm not really sure. I mean there's not much left to do on my home planet, and Usagi finished off Chaos so there's no threats. I don't have much reason to return home." Mamoru sucked in a breath, ~he better not stay on Earth forever, it's _my_ planet~ Usagi exclaimed,  
"Really!?" and hugged Seiya, "That would be totally cosmic if you stayed!" Mamoru saw the smile on Seiya's lips as he looked to Mamoru and he wrapped his arms around Usagi, ~My Usagi~ Mamoru thought. Mamoru fought the urge to wipe Seiya's look off with his fist.   
The other joined Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru.  
"Seiya, would you like to come to the graduation party at my temple? All the senshi will be there, and Yaten and Taiki are coming too."  
"Well I guess I have to come." Seiya smiled  
"Great you guys go and get set up at your apartment and some to my temple for 8." Rei waved good-bye and left. Mako, Ami, and Mina exchanged a few words then left. Yaten and Taiki joined up with Seiya and they chatted with Usagi and Mamoru for a bit.  
"Well I guess I'll see you at the party, see ya Odango, later Mamoru" Then the three lights left. Usagi and Mamoru left the school and headed Mamoru's apartment.   
  
  



	2. Attraction

Seiya pulled up to Rei's temple is his red sports car. Yaten and Taiki hopped out and headed up the stairs. Taiki stopped and turned around,   
"Seiya, you coming?"   
"Huh?" Yaten nudged Taiki and pointed down the street. Usagi and Mamoru were walking down the street, hand in hand. Yaten let out a loud sigh,   
"Hey lover-boy! Let's get a move on?"   
"Oh yeah," Seiya replied and headed up the stairs.   
"Hey guys wait up!" A smile crawled across Seiya's lips. Usagi tugged on Mamoru telling him to hurry up until they met up with the Three Lights on the stairs.   
  
"Hey Michiru, check this car." Michiru joined Haruka beside Seiya's car.   
"I wonder who's it is?" Haruka breathed.   
"It's mine." Haruka looked up and saw Seiya. Beside Seiya was the other two Lights, Usagi and Mamoru. Haruka's smile was replaced with an icy glare at Seiya.   
"It's nice." She said coldly.   
"Thanks!" Seiya beamed.   
  
"Can we go to the party now?" Usagi asked impatiently.   
"Of course Usagi." The group slowly turned to the low quiet voice.   
"Setsuna! Hotaru! You guys made it!" Usagi hugged Setsuna.   
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru yelled and ran into Michiru's arms.   
"Haruka-papa?" Taiki whispered to Seiya, who looked dumbfounded and shrugged. Usagi took Mamoru's hand and pulled him up the stairs.   
"Come on everyone, the party is waiting."   
  
The group entered the temple. Ami looked up from her book and smiled at Taiki. Mina and Mako turned around from the CD player. Mina skipped over and grabbed Yaten and pulled him to the CD player. Make gave Usagi a quick hug, then started to chat with the outer senshi. Usagi scanned the room and her eyes fixed on Rei as she entered the room. Rei was carrying a double chocolate cake and rested it on the table among the other treats. Drool dripped from Usagi's mouth as she slowly dropped Mamoru's hand and walked dazed towards the food.   
  
"Hey guy! Little help here?" Rei yelled as she held Usagi back from the cake. Seiya grabbed Usagi's arms while Mako grabbed her around the waist. Hotaru giggled at the scene.   
"Michiru-mama, look at Usagi." She said as she tugged on Michiru's hand and pointed. Everyone began to laugh at the funny scene, save Mamoru.   
  
Anger built up inside him, he couldn't stand seeing Seiya touch his love. He walked over and butted Seiya aside and placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder.   
"Usako, we will all get some cake soon." He said in a calm voice. Usagi snapped out of her trance and slowly turned around.   
"Really Mamo-chan?"   
"Yes Usako, I promise." Usagi smiled and hugged Mamoru tightly.   
"I love you Mamo-chan."   
"I love you too Usako." Rei cleared her throat and the couple broke their loving gaze at each other and looked to Rei.   
"Usagi-chan this is a party, not Mamoru-san's apartment." Mamoru and Usagi blushed a bright red. Usagi stepped up to Rei,   
"What would it matter? I can show I love Mamo-chan anywhere, anytime." Mamoru smiled smugly and glanced over to Seiya, who turned away.   
  
Rei was ready to explode but she saw the look Mamoru gave Seiya. She calmed down and took Usagi's arm and pulled her aside.   
"Usagi-chan, have you thought about how it makes us feel what you are all lovely-dovey with Mamoru?" Usagi looked perplexed,   
"What do you mean Rei?" Rei sighed.   
"I mean that not everyone has a boyfriend like Mamoru, most of us don't even have boyfriends." Usagi looked at Rei for a moment.   
"Oh I never thought about that before, I'm sorry Rei-chan." Rei smiled,   
"Thanks Usagi." Rei gave her a hug.   
"Oh Rei?" Rei turned around,   
"Yes?"   
"Can we have some of that cake now?" A wry smile appeared on both their faces.   
"Sure!"   
  
After all the cake was embellished, Mako stood up.   
"So does everyone want to play a game?" The majority of the group smiled and answered with a ~mmhhmm.~ Mako looked around,   
"So what do you want to play?"   
"How bout strip poker?" Yaten suggested with a chuckle. Everyone laughed and Yaten pouted,   
"Hey I was serious." Mina stood up triumphfully,   
"True or Dare!" Rei smiled,   
"I think we should save that till later Minako."   
"Yeah," Mako nodded.   
"Spin the bottle," Yaten chimed in again. Mina agreed, then blushed when everyone looked at her.   
  
"How about musical chairs?" Usagi suggested. Everyone slowly looked to Usagi who was cuddled on Mamoru's lap.   
"Isn't that a child's game?" Taiki asked slowly.   
"Well kinda, but I think it would be fun. I mean we have the rest of our lives to be old, mature people." Usagi retorted. Mina, Rei, Mako, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Yaten, and Seiya all agreed.   
"It sounds like fun Odango." Seiya smiled to Usagi who returned the smile with one of her own.   
"Alright then lets set up." Mina called and hopped up and pulled Yaten with her. Everyone who was playing grabbed a cushion and placed it in a circle on the floor.   
  
"I suppose cushions will have to do for the chairs." Rei said as she placed her cushion in the circle.   
"We only need one person to control the music, so three of you will have to join in." Usagi said. Ami and Taiki looked at each other,   
"Well I have studied hard." Ami grabbed a cushion and tossed one to Taiki. Mamoru and Setsuna looked at each other then to Usagi.   
"Mamo-chan you'll play right?" Usagi asked with puppy-dog eyes.   
"Sure Usako." Another cushion was put down and the twelve players stood in a circle around the eleven cushions. Setsuna started the music, the group walked slowly around in a circle. The music was stopped and everyone rushed to sit down. Taiki was out and a cushion was removed. They continued playing, soon only Yaten, Mamoru, Usagi and Seiya remained.   
  
In the next play Yaten was out, curtsy of Seiya. Only two seats were left. Mamoru and Seiya squared off, to both of them this was more then a game of musical chairs, it was a fight for Usagi. They walked around slowly glaring at each other. The music stopped and Usagi grabbed Mamoru and kissed him, then sat down. Mamoru just stood there. Everyone started to laugh and Yaten yelled,   
"You go Usagi, you have the moves." Mamoru helped her up and she bowed with a "thank you thank you." Mamoru whispered in her ear,   
"You'll pay for that later." Usagi smiled. A cushion was removed.   
  
"Alright, we have two warriors left." Mina started like a wrestling announcer. "In this corner we have Kou Seiya, member of the Three Lights, American football team, and Sailor Star Fighter." Mina smiled.   
"And the other we have Tsukino Usagi, Moon Princess, senshi of love and justice Sailor Moon, and future queen of the Earth. Who will prevail?" Rei continued taking Mina's lead. Everyone laughed.   
"Lets go" Usagi smiled.   
"You're going down Odango." Seiya said with a smirk on his face.   
  
The music started and they walked around slowly. The music played on and on, then suddenly stopped. Usagi and Seiya both dove and sat down but Seiya made it to the cushion first. Usagi ended up in Seiya's lap. Seiya smiled to Mamoru, then wrapped his arms around Usagi and rocked back and forth. He called with triumph,   
"I am the best, I am the champion, I am the greatest musical chairs player in the galaxy." Usagi laughed and batted at his arms.   
  
The party continued. Seiya came up to Usagi.   
"Umm Odango, can I talk to you?"   
"Her name is Usagi," Mamoru snarled. Seiya looked to Mamoru then fixated on Usagi,   
"Alone." Seiya emphasized the word.   
"Oh sure thing Seiya. I'll be back in a minute Mamo-chan." Usagi said sweetly and stood next to Seiya.   
"Can we go outside?"   
"Sure Seiya, whatever you want." Seiya and Usagi exited the temple.   
  



	3. Attraction

  
  
They walked in silence till they came to a lone bench. Seiya took Usagi's hand and pulled her towards him.   
"Lets talk here," He whispered in her ear and they sat on the wood bench.   
"So Seiya what do you want to talk about?" Seiya clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and faced Usagi.   
"Odango, I have, well, I," He stuttered   
"What is it Seiya?" Usagi asked calmly and placed her hand on his clenched fist. Fire ran through Seiya's veins at her touch. He wondered if she felt it too. Seiya looked down at their hands. ~This feels soo right,~ he thought. He smiled at the thought of Usagi as madly in love with him as he was with her.   
"Seiya what's wrong?" Snapped him out of his trance. He swallowed deeply.   
"Odango I," His voice cracked, "I l-love y-you." Usagi withdrew her hand as if she had been burned, she blinked confused. ~Oh she is so beautiful~ Seiya thought.   
"What?" She whispered. Seiya took her hand,   
"Usagi, I love you. I have since the first day I met you. You are the only reason I returned to Earth." Usagi stood up quickly,   
"B-but y-you can't," she muttered, starting to walk away.   
  
~That bastard, how could he do that to Usako, _MY_ Usako,~ Mamoru thought as he looked from behind a tree. He normally wouldn't spy on Usagi, but this was different.   
  
"Odango, please wait." Seiya called grabbing her arm and turned her around. He placed his hands on her shoulders.   
"Why can't I?"   
"You just can't. It wouldn't be fair to you, I could never love you in return. I'm destined to be with Mamoru, forever." Her last word was but a mere whisper. Seiya could swear he heard sadness in her voice. He removed his hands from her shoulders.   
"Usagi, I know I can't compete with Mamoru. He is everything that a girl would want. He's everything that _you_ want. When you placed your hand on mine, a fire ran through my body. If that was the feeling of your friendship, then I would kill for the feeling of your love. But Mamoru has done nothing and you give it to him freely and I envy him that. Never in my life have I wished to be someone else. But seeing you and Mamoru together makes me wish I were him." A single tear ran down Seiya's cheek.   
  
Behind the tree Mamoru's mouth gaped open. ~He wishes he was me just to have Usako's love. He said he would kill to have Usako's love and that is just what he'd have to do to get it.~   
  
Usagi took a step towards Seiya, reached her hand up and wiped his tear away.   
"Seiya I'm sorry," Usagi whispered.   
"No Usagi, I'm sorry. I should have never returned to Earth thinking I could win your love. I can't compete with destiny. I'll just return to my planet and never come back." He turned his back on her.   
"What? You can't leave forever."   
"Why not? It was foolish of me to return in the first place."   
"I don't want you to go. I'll miss you, I've missed you for the past two years." Seiya turned around.   
"I missed you too Odango." Seiya reached in his pocket and pulled out a square box wrapped in little bunny wrapping paper.   
"What's that?" Usagi asked.   
"Its a present for you. I was going to give it to you later, but this is as good as time as any. Congratulation Odango." He handed her the box. Usagi inspected the box then sat on the bench and placed it on her legs. Seiya sat close beside her.   
  
Mamoru edged closer, ~That better not be what I think it is.~   
  
"Go ahead and open it."   
"OK Seiya." Usagi slowly took off the wrapping paper then looked to Seiya.   
"Come on just tell me what it is."   
"You'll have to open it to find out silly." Usagi shouldered Seiya playfully. She opened the box and gasped.   
"Oh Seiya I can't except this." She closed the box and handed it to Seiya.   
"And I wont take it back. Anyways it's engraved." He opened the box and took out the contents.   
  
Mamoru stained to see it.   
  
Seiya stood and walked behind Usagi. He put his right hand on one side of her neck and his left on the other.   
  
Finally Mamoru saw the present, a necklace. It was a thin silver chain with a silver heart medallion.   
  
Seiya put the necklace on Usagi.   
"Seiya I can't," Usagi said holding the heart in her hand. Seiya sat beside her again.   
"You've had this heart for a long time." Usagi blushed.   
"Oh Seiya."   
  
Anger flooded Mamoru's body. ~Clever boy,~ he thought, ~I wonder if he's willing to fight for Usagi?~   
  
"Seiya this must have cost a lot, please let me pay you back." A sly smile appeared on Seiya's face.   
"I only wish you could. Go on, read the inscription."   
"Alright." Usagi looked down to the heart and flipped it over   
" ~To my Odango; Love Seiya~ " She read and smiled.   
  
Mamoru cracked his knuckles.   
  
"Oh Seiya this is do sweet of you," she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, I'll never take it off." They broke from the hug.   
"Well you might want to take it off when you take a bath." Usagi giggled and turned away. Seiya took hold of her chin and turned her back to face him. They looked deep into each others eyes. Seiya leaned forward. Usagi whispered,   
"No," and turned her hand and saw a shadow behind Seiya. Seiya's kiss caught Usagi on the cheek.   
"Seiya there's..." Usagi started but Seiya's head was jerked back. Usagi looked up to see Mamoru behind Seiya holding Seiya's ponytail in his hand.   
  
"How dare you try to win _MY_ Usako." Mamoru pulled Seiya to his feet with his hair then shoved him to the ground. Usagi ran to Mamoru and placed herself between the crumpled Seiya and the steaming Mamoru.   
"Mamo-chan, calm down," she pleaded.   
"I head the whole thing, he wants you to have his heart," he transformed into Prince Endymion, "I'll be glad to cut it out for him." Endymion unsheathed his sword. Seiya got up and looked to Endymion.   
"Mamo-chan please stop!" Usagi yelled.   
"Step aside Serenity," Endymion commanded.   
"No!" She called. Usagi placed her hand on her brooch and the other on Endymion's chest. Endymion transformed back to Mamoru.   
"What?" Mamoru said in disbelief looking down at himself.   
"Mamo-chan I wont let you hurt Seiya."   
"He wont defile you, I wont allow it. I'll punish him for what his has done." Mamoru jumped high in the air, over Usagi, and right behind Seiya. Seiya whipped around to catch Mamoru's right hook. Seiya staggered back. Mamoru went to strike again but Seiya grabbed his fist. Mamoru looked shocked. Seiya decked Mamoru, then roundhouse kicked him in the side.   
  
They continued fighting. Usagi was crying and yelling at them to stop. The others heard her yelling and ran out to see the fight. They all gasped. Seiya and Mamoru had each other in strangle holds. Usagi was tugging at their arms trying to break them free. Mako and Haruka looked at each other and nodded. They ran to assist Usagi. Haruka grabbed Mamoru and Mako took Seiya. They managed to break the two apart. Mamoru and Seiya struggled against their restraints. The other ran up and helped hold them back. Ami, Setsuna, and Hotaru tried to calm a hysterical Usagi. Meanwhile Yaten, Taiki, Mako and Mina tried to chill Seiya out. And Haruka, Michiru, and Rei calmed Mamoru.   
  
Both Mamoru and Seiya apologized to Usagi. Usagi just said coldly,   
"I don't want to talk to either of you." Then she stormed away. She left the temple unsure of her destination and no one dared to follow her. The group returned to the temple and they tended to Seiya's and Mamoru's injuries. Everyone sat in silence, no one questioned them on what happened. Both of their heads where hung low. They both knew that it was terrible to have the woman you loved mad at you. Worse is if Tsukino Usagi is mad at you. Usagi seldomly gets angry. Slowly everyone when their own ways.   
  
Seiya and Mamoru both called Usagi's small apartment, both received her answering machine, and neither left a message. They were not only mad at themselves, but also at the other. They were both worried that Usagi never returned home. Rei received two calls, one from Seiya, the other from Mamoru. Both asked her to try and contact Usagi. Rei tried and failed.   
  
  



	4. Attraction

Attractions  
  
The next morning Mamoru got up early and went for his morning jog. As he was running he thought about the events that unfolded last night.   
"God how could I be so stupid?" he muttered to himself. He came to the bridge where he told Usagi that he was going to United States.   
"If I didn't go to school in the United States I would have been here to watch over Usagi. Then Seiya never would have had the chance."   
  
Mamoru sighed and looked down at the water. A familiar figure's reflection appeared in the water next to his.   
  
"Usako?!" Mamoru looked up shocked. She didn't look at him, just at the water.   
"Rei told me you tried to reach me last night after the party." she replied calmly.   
"Yeah, after the, well I tried to call you last night but all I got was your answering machine."   
"Yes, well I didn't come home until late last night." Mamoru looked a little upset.   
"Usako, it's not safe for you to be out alone late at night."   
"Mamo-chan, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Mamoru took hold of her hand.   
"Usako, I know you're not a little girl. I just worry about you when I'm not around to protect you."   
"Just like when you went away to the United States." she muttered.   
"What?"   
"Nothing Mamo-chan. Can we go to my apartment and talk?"   
"Sure." The couple walked off to Usagi's small apartment.   
  
"Seiya, get up! We have a practice today." Yaten called as he banged on Seiya's bedroom door. Yaten sighs in frustration,   
"Taiki you try and get him up." then stormed away. Taiki approached the door and tapped on it lightly.   
"Seiya, are you awake?" No answer.   
"Seiya?" Taiki slowly opened the door and walked in.   
"Yaten! Seiya, he's gone!"   
"What?"   
"I said Seiya's gone. He's not in his room."   
  
Usagi sat on the couch next to Mamoru. She placed two cups of tea infront of them. Mamoru sipped on his tea and waited for Usagi to start, but she was silent. He looked over to her and she was looking down at her crossed legs. A hurt expression was clearly written on her face.   
"Usako?" Usagi took in a deep breath.   
"Mamoru, do you know how much it hurt me to see two people I care about fighting over me?"   
"I'm sorry Usako." Her head snapped up and she stared at him for a moment. 'Oh great here comes the tears.' Mamoru thought to himself.   
"No! Mamoru that's not enough! I'm sorry won't make anything better."   
"What?" he choked out.   
"I'm sorry just doesn't cut it anymore." She stood up and walked to the window.   
  
"But..." Mamoru started and stood up.   
"No more! I'm sick of you trampling over my heart. Do you think I'll always be there? Do you think destiny binds me to you?" Mamoru was taken aback.   
"But, we have to be together. Crystal Tokyo."   
"It's all visions of the future. Nothing is written in stone."   
"This is about Seiya isn't it?"   
"Why is it always have to be about that?" She stepped past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.   
"Do you love me?" Usagi shrugged Mamoru off.   
"Yes."   
"Then why are you wearing that necklace Seiya bought you?" Usagi cupped the silver heart in her hand.   
"I can wear whatever I want."   
"I don't want you to see Seiya anymore." She dropped her hand from the necklace. Usagi walked up to Mamoru and stared deep into his blue eyes.   
"You can't tell me what to do."   
"Yes I can. I don't want you to ever talk to Seiya and I want you to take off that necklace."   
"No!" she yelled in his face. Mamoru reached up and grasped the silver heart and ripped the chain off Usagi's neck. He dropped the chain on the floor.   
"You can't see Seiya anymore." Usagi pushed Mamoru in the chest.   
"Mamoru you can't do that!"   
"Oh really?"   
"Yes, you can't order me around."   
"Watch me." Mamoru grabbed Usagi's small shoulders and slammed her against the wall.   
"You better not see Seiya or you'll regret it. Now promise me." He breathed in her face. Tears started to stream down Usagi's face. Usagi squirmed a bit.   
"Promise me!" he screamed.   
"I-I promise." she choked out between sobs. Mamoru grabbed her face in his hand.   
"Good girl." He kissed her hardly. Mamoru let Usagi go and walked to the door and slammed it behind him. Usagi slid down the wall and put her head on her knees and cried.   
  
Mako walked down the hall to the last apartment on the right. She was flanked by Ami, Rei, Mina, Hakaru, and Michiru. Mako raised her hand and knocked on the door. She heard some rustling inside, then silence. She knocked again, silence. She tried the door but it wouldn't open. Mako looked at the other with an unsure look.   
"Usagi, it's Mako. Let me in, the others are here." There was no answer.   
"Usagi, please let us in." The latch on the door opened and the handle turned and the door opened. Usagi walked away from the door.   
"So what do you guys want?" Michiru shut the door behind her.   
"Well Usagi we wanted to see if you were ok, are you?" Usagi sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.   
"Yeah, I'll be alright."   
"Are you sure Princess?" Haruka asked as she sat next to Usagi and put her arm around her. Usagi pushed Haruka off in a quick spasm of pain.   
"Ow, umm yeah I'll be fine" Haruka looked concerned at Usagi.   
"Usagi did you hurt your back or something?" She went to touch Usagi's back again. Usagi knocked Haruka's hand aside.   
"Umm yeah I did."   
"How did you manage that?" Usagi looked at Haruka with a look telling her not to ask.   
"Well I was umm well I picked up this umm heavy thing and I well it was too heavy for me and I fell backwards and hit my back into the wall. But I'll be ok." The group exchanged looks, they didn't really believe Usagi's story, even if it was Usagi. Rei was the first to acknowledged the story.   
"Well that was stupid of your wasn't it?" The others realized that Rei was going to play that she believed it. Usagi looked at her hands on her lap and muttered,   
"Yes it was stupid of me."   
  
Seiya walked down the street unsure of where he was heading. His memory plagued him. With memories of when he first came to Earth. When he first met Usagi, playing softball with Usagi and winning showing that he could date her, their date where he took her to the amusement park and to the disco club. He remembered fighting along side Sailor Moon and being touched by her words saying they should join forces. He pressed his hand to the spot where he took the hit from TinCat's bazooka for Sailor Moon. Seiya smiles at the thought of when he was returning to his home planet and he said goodbye to Usagi and told Mamoru to take care of her for him. He laughed at the fact that he told Mamoru, Usagi's great protector, to take care of her, for him. He recalls giving the necklace to Usagi, and remembers trying to kiss her. Trying, he was always trying for Usagi. He could win any other girl he wanted, he was a famous superstar, who wouldn't want him? Usagi that's who, Seiya sighed. He suddenly remembered something from the night before. When he told Usagi he loved her he could have sworn that he heard sadness in Usagi's voice when she told him that she was destined to be with Mamoru, forever. Maybe Usagi didn't want to be with Mamoru, maybe it was only destiny that was binding her to him, maybe if destiny didn't play a part with Usagi then she would go with Seiya. Seiya sat beside the lake at the park. He laughed and laughed. He could win Usagi, he could make all his dreams come true, he could make his destiny with her, forever.   
  
"Oh I'm very sorry, I didn't see you there." Mamoru apologized to the woman he just hit into. He really didn't see her, he was too busy fuming at the thought of Usagi disobeying him. He extended his hand to help the woman up. She wiped herself off.   
"No no it's completely my fault, I was running to catch my bus." She watched the bus pull away from the curb.   
"Well I suppose I'm going to have to wait around for a while. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" Mamoru blinked. ~She's very beautiful, maybe I should take her up on her offer, I might be able to make Usagi jealous and then she'll come crawling back.~   
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even tell you my name, I'm Kyraka and you are?"   
"I'm Mamoru, sure coffee sounds great!" Mamoru and Kyraka head off to a local coffee shop.   
  
The group said goodbye to Usagi as she closed her door. They walked down the hall and got into the elevator. As soon as the door shut Rei turned and faced the others.   
"Did any of you seriously believe her story?" They all looked at their feet and shook their heads.   
"But who would have done that to her, maybe there's a new enemy?" Michiru asked.   
"No, Usagi would have told us if there was a new enemy. I think this has to do with Mamoru and Seiya." Haruka said.   
"You don't think one of them would have hit her in some way?" Mina asked slowly.   
"Well it just seemed like something like that, I mean look at how she squirmed for an explanation." Haruka answered clenching her fist.   
"I think one of us should have a talk with Usagi about this." Rei looked around, "Who wants to?" Mako stepped forward.   
"I will. I'll talk to her tomorrow." The group went their separate ways.   
  
Usagi mopped around her apartment. Her back hurt from being shoved into the wall by Mamoru. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Her Mamoru, her protector, hurt her. She could hardly bare the thought. She wondered if she should have told her friends what really happened. But how could she? They all thought Mamoru was the best for her. Destiny thought he was the best for her. None of them would believe Mamoru could have hurt her. They seemed to buy her story, it will have to do until she figured things out.   
"I need to go for a walk." Usagi picked up her purse and left the apartment.   
  
Mamoru threw his head back laughing.   
"Oh Kyraka that was hilarious!" Kyraka was across from Mamoru sipping her coffee and smiling at him. She thought he was very handsome. She hoped he was single.   
"Well Mamoru I better get going my bus will be here soon. Maybe we could get together for lunch some day?"   
"Lunch? Sounds great, what day are you free?"   
"Well Monday would be good for me."   
"Then Monday it is. Do you want to meet here?"   
"Sure!" Kyraka got up and placed her money on the table. Mamoru walked her out to the bus stop and waited with her until the bus came. Mamoru starting for home when he saw a familiar figure in the crowd ahead of him.   
"Usagi." He breathed. "Where are you off to my dear?" Mamoru silently followed her. She appeared in deep thought and not to have a set destination. She ended up in the park walking by the lake. Mamoru kept his distance.   
"Usagi!" Usagi turned around and Seiya came running up to her. Mamoru edged closer.   
"What do you want Seiya?" Usagi asked not looked at him.   
"Well I just wanted to apologize for last night."   
"Really? Well Mamoru said the same thing and I doubt either of you regret what you did last night." Seiya was stunned as was Mamoru.   
"But Usagi..."   
"No Seiya don't start with me."   
"Usagi it wasn't my fault. Mamoru started..." Usagi stepped closer to Seiya only inches away from his face.   
"Don't you start blaming anyone for your actions. I don't want to see you again Seiya."   
"W-what?" Seiya stuttered.   
"I want you out of my life! Please just stay away from me!" Usagi yelled with tears in her eyes and then ran off. Mamoru chuckled in the bushes.   
"Excellent!"   
  
Mako walked into Usagi's apartment the next morning.   
"So Mako what did you want to talk about?" Usagi directed Mako to the couch and went into the kitchen to make some tea.   
"Well Usagi the other and I are worried about you." Usagi laughs lightly.   
"Worried? Why?" She started to pour the tea.   
"We want to know what really happened when you hurt you back." There was a crash in the kitchen and Mako jumped up.   
"Usagi are you alright." Usagi was trying to pick up the pieces of the teapot she dropped.   
"It was Mamoru."   
"What?"   
"Mamoru is the reason I hurt my back." Mako led Usagi to the couch who was sobbing lightly.   
"Usagi tell me what happened."   
"Well I met Mamoru on the bridge not far from here and invited him back here. We starting talking and it started to turn into a fight. Then he told me never to see Seiya again and I refused. He ripped off the necklace Seiya gave me the night of the party. He told me to promise him not to see Seiya and I refused and he slammed me into the wall. I was so scared that I promised him. Then he kissed me really roughly and stormed out." At the end Usagi was in tears. Mako put her arms around Usagi to comfort her.   
"How could he? I mean he's your protector."   
"I don't know. Then after you guys left I went for a walk and I met up with Seiya in the park and I told him to get out of my life. Oh god Mako I feel so horrible. Seiya must be so hurt right now and because of me."   
"Usagi it's not your fault. We have to get you, Mamoru, and Seiya together and talk everything out."   
"Are you sure that will work?"   
"It'll never hurt to try."   
"Thank you Mako" They hugged tightly and then Mako got up and left.   
  
"So Kyraka where do you want to go for lunch?"   
"Well Mamoru I'm not sure. Do you have any suggestions?"   
"I don't really eat out much, I like to cook at home."   
"You like to cook?"   
"Yes, I'm said to be really good. If you want we could go back to my house and I can make you lunch."   
"Do you live far from here?"   
"No not really about a 15 minute walk."   
"Well that sounds perfect to me." Mamoru and Kyraka walk off to Mamoru's house.   
  
Taiki knocked on Seiya's bedroom door again.   
"Seiya lunch is ready. Come on out." Nothing.   
"Seiya it's getting cold." Still silence. Taiki gave up and joined Yaten at the table.   
"Yaten do you know what happened? I mean yesterday Seiya disappeared in the morning and came back in the afternoon without a word. He hasn't been out of his room since he came home. I'm worried about him."   
"I don't know Taiki. I could have sworn he had tears on his face when he rushed past me. It's probally something about Usagi."   
"I suppose all we can do is support him."   
  
  



	5. Attraction

Attraction  
  
Usagi knocked on the door. She heard the sound of someone in the kitchen. Then she heard laughter.   
"Mamoru are you in there?" She opened the door and gasped. Mamoru was in his kitchen with his arms around another woman.   
"Usagi?" He let go of Kyraka who seemed very confused. Usagi swayed and held onto the counter for support. She trembled. Mamoru came around the counter and started,   
"Usagi this isn't what it seems." Usagi took a step back and hit into the door.   
"Then what is it?" She whispered having trouble breathing.   
"Mamoru, who is this lil girl?" Kyraka asked walking up behind Mamoru and touched his shoulder. Usagi doubled over and held her heart, her heart was racing, her breathing was labored, and the room was spinning. Usagi let out a pitiful whimper. She turned and tried to open the door. Mamoru stepped up to her, grabbed her arm and turned her around.   
"Let me go!" Usagi screamed and shoved Mamoru away. He came up to her and grabbed her wrists. Usagi writhed her hands and fought with Mamoru's strong hands for freedom.   
"Mamoru what's going on?" Kyraka asks.   
"Mamo how could you? I hate you! Let me go!!!" The brooch on Usagi's chest let off a bright light and it slammed Mamoru in the chest. He was flown back and hit into the couch. Kyraka screamed, ran to the door and fled from the apartment.   
  
Usagi had a white glow about her. She transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity. Mamoru looked up shocked.   
"Serenity?" He breathed. He clutched his chest, there was a bit of smoke emanating from the place where the ginzuishou blasted him. Serenity looked down at Mamoru with her eyes brimmed with tears.   
"Endymion, how could you?" She raised her hand and a white orb appeared. The orb gathered light and an image of Crystal Tokyo appeared.   
"Due to your rash actions, Crystal Tokyo is going through traumatic changes." The orb showed the walls of the palace starting to crack.   
"How could this happen?"   
"My younger self will not take any more of your abuse. You have foiled the future. Endymion, my dear king is no longer," The orb showed King Endymion, his form grew faint and flickered out. "And Small Lady cannot exist." A tear traced it's way down Serenity's face as the orb showed Chibi-Usa slowly fade out of existence. Crystal Tokyo began to rumble.   
"With these trying circumstances I can no longer maintain Crystal Tokyo."   
"But, I can apologize. I take everything back. I'm so sorry Usako!" Mamoru begged at Serenity's feet.   
"Farewell my dear prince. May the future find you well." Neo-Queen Serenity flickered and disappeared.   
  
Usagi appeared in her place. She looked down to a crumbled Mamoru.   
"Goodbye Mamo-chan." Mamoru became aware that Usagi had returned.   
"Usagi please forgive me." He begged at her feet.   
"No Mamoru, no more. Destiny no longer binds me to you. I am free." Usagi took off the engagement ring and dropped it on the floor at her feet. Mamoru stared at the ring. He grabbed the ring and stood up.   
"No you can't!" Mamoru held Usagi's hand tightly and tried to force the ring back on her hand. She struggled against him and managed to break free. She took to the door and disappeared. She ran and ran. She could her Mamoru's hastened steps behind her, he yelled her name, part in anguish the other in anger. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked to the pavement as she ran. Usagi payed no heed to the people who were dodging her form. As she passed an alley an arm reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into the alley.   
"Usagi calm down, what's wrong" The stranger called to her as they wrestled with Usagi who was frantic. Usagi kept her eyes closed and kept fighting.   
"Stop it! Let me go." She screamed.   
"Usagi it's me."   
"Mamo-chan I'm sorry I won't see Seiya again, just don't hurt me again." Seiya gasped and dropped Usagi's hands. Usagi cringed, when no attack came she slowly opened her eyes. Infront of her was Seiya with a shocked expression on his face.   
"S-Seiya?" Usagi stammered.   
"Usagi did Mamoru hurt you?" Usagi looked at her feet. Seiya gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up. "How could he? Why did he do it?"   
"Oh Seiya!" Usagi fell into Seiya's arms and cried. "I never saw that side of Mamoru, he scared me so much." Seiya stroked Usagi's hair.   
"Usagi tell me what happened."   
"Well yesterday I saw Mamoru and invited him to my apartment so we could talk. He tried to apologize but I didn't except it. Then he got mad that I was wearing the necklace you gave me and told me to take it off. I didn't and he ripped it off my neck. Then he told me to promise him that I wouldn't see you ever again. I told him he couldn't order me around, then he got angry. He then..."   
"Usagi what did he do?"   
"H-He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me into the wall and screamed in my face to promise. I was so scared that I promised then he kissed me really roughly and stormed out. Then today I went to talk to Mamoru about it and when I walked in he was with a-another girl." Usagi began to cry harder. Seiya hugged Usagi tightly.   
"I'll never let anyone hurt you again" Then he kissed her forehead. Usagi sniffed, calmed down and looked up at Seiya. He looked genuinely concerned with her well being but also looked like his animal instinct was taking over and he thirst for Mamoru's blood.   
"Seiya I'm so sorry for yesterday, I didn't want to do that." Seiya smiled.   
"Odango, it's alright, it's forgotten, you're here with me now that's all that matters." They walk out of the alley.   
"So Odango, do you want to get some ice cream to cheer you up? My treat." Usagi's eye's brightened.   
"Can I get a triple scoop?" Seiya sighed.   
"Sure my Odango." They walk off to the Ice Cream Parlor.   
  
Mamoru ran down the street.   
"Where could she have gone? I followed her from my apartment." Mamoru scanned the area infront of him. He saw Kyraka walking fast in the crowd infront of him. Mamoru sped up.   
  
Usagi beamed as she walked out of the Ice Cream Parlor. In one hand was a triple scoop ice cream cone and in the other was Seiya's hand. Seiya was also beaming. Finally he's beat out Mamoru and is now Usagi's boyfriend. He hopes it will be forever. He had asked Usagi "officially" a few moments before and she said yes.   
~She said yes!~ Screamed in Seiya's head. Usagi was talking about how there's a special order that you have to put the three flavours of ice cream in. Then she suddenly stopped in mid sentence and froze in step. Seiya looked to her and followed her eyes. Across the street was a young woman arguing with a man. The woman flung up her arms and stormed off across the street. The man pursued her.   
"Mamoru I told you! I don't want to have anything to do with you or that freak girl!" Seiya gasped.   
~This girl must be the one who Mamoru cheated with.~   
"But Kyraka!" Kyraka stopped and spun on her heels.   
"But nothing Mamoru I saw how that girl reacted when she saw us together. She was your girlfriend. You used me and you hurt her. You are positively evil! You cheated on her and I won't forgive that type of action. Who says you wouldn't cheat on me? Once a cheater always a cheater. So get away from me Mamoru and I never want to see you again!" Mamoru was taken aback.   
"Kyraka I didn't think she'd come in and see us." Kyraka stepped up to Mamoru and slapped him across the face.   
"So it's all ok if I don't know about it! Get out of here before I call the police!"   
"Kyraka I didn't mean it that way."   
"Shut up Mamoru I don't want to hear it. Now get out of here!" Kyraka stormed away.   
  
Mamoru stood there stunned for a moment with a hand holding his red cheek. Crestfallen he turns and heads for the Ice Cream Parlor. Usagi panics.   
"Seiya if he sees me with you he'll freak." Just before Mamoru saw Usagi and Seiya, Seiya pulled Usagi in for a long passionate kiss. Mamoru passed the couple not noticing that his enemy was kissing him now ex-girlfriend, fiancee, future wife, mother of his child, goddess of the Earth. Mamoru felt like dying, but he pledged to himself that he would have Usagi back, even if he had to pursue her till the end of time.   
  
"Mamoru!" Mako called. Mamoru passed off her call and kept walking. Mako ran up to Mamoru.   
"Mamoru!" Mamoru kept walking. Mako grabbed his arm.   
"Mamoru I need to talk to you." Mamoru looked at Mako and shrugged her off and muttered,   
"Screw off Mako." Mako stepped infront of Mamoru.   
"I don't think so. I heard what you did to Usagi." Mamoru stopped.   
"I don't want to talk about it."   
"Well Mamoru you're going to. I thought you were Usagi's protector."   
"Look Mako! You don't have to worry about me hurting Usagi anymore." Mako was taken back.   
"What do you mean?"   
"It means I screwed up badly. I got angry at Usagi and I shoved her into the wall, then still fuming I hit into this girl, Kyraka. Well for some reason I was attracted to her and we went out for coffee. Then a few hours ago we were in my apartment and I was making her lunch and Usagi walked in. Usagi and I got in a fight. Then the ginzuishou blasted me and Kyraka ran out. Then Neo-Queen Serenity appeared in Usagi's place and she told me that I destroyed my older self and Chibi-Usa. She couldn't maintain Crystal Tokyo and it started to falter. All because of me. Then Usagi returned and she took off our engagement ring and ran out. Then I tried to talk to Kyraka and she slapped me across the face. You happy now Mako?" Mamoru screamed in anguish. Mako stood there shocked.   
"Oh my god!"   
"So there I destroyed myself and my child! Now I have to live with it."   
"Well Mamoru you deserve it. All this is your own doing." Mamoru looked at Mako.   
"What?!"   
"You bastard! How could you hurt Usagi like that? What did she ever do to you? Nothing. If you ask me she's way better off with Seiya then with you!"   
"She's with Seiya?" Mamoru stampered.   
"Well she should be, she should have while you were gone. At least Seiya would never hurt her." Mamoru fumed.   
~If I can't have her then no one will!~ He thought.   
"Get out of my way Mako." Mako stayed firm.   
"You're not going to see Usagi anymore. I won't let you."   
"Move, now!"   
"No!" Mamoru clenched his fist.   
"Mako don't make this get ugly. You know you can't beat me in a fight."   
"I bet I could."   
"You didn't before." Mako gasped. She remembered when Mamoru was turned evil by Beryl and was after a rainbow crystal and they got into a fist fight in that alley.   
"It has been a long time since then. It's about time someone gets you back for all the pain you put Usagi through." Mako got into a fighting stance as did Mamoru.   
  
Rei, Ami, Mina, Haruka and Michiru were walking towards the Ice Cream Parlor. They walked in and ordered their ice cream and sat at a table. A girl giggled at the table behind them. It was familiar. Haruka looked up and saw Seiya. Across from Seiya was a familiar blond with odangos in her hair. Haruka breathed in.   
"What the hell?" Michiru looked up and dropped her spoon as Usagi fed a spoonful of ice cream to Seiya. The others turned around and looked.   
"Usagi?" Rei breathed. Usagi stopped and looked around and saw her friends.   
"Oh hi guys!" Mina caught Usagi's eye then looked over to Seiya and back to Usagi. Usagi smiled.   
"You guys are probably wondering what I'm doing right?"   
"Umm yeah." Rei said. Seiya and Usagi got up and came over to the groups table and stood at the end of it, holding hands. Haruka and Michiru looked at the clasped hands then at each other with worried expressions.   
"Well me and Seiya are an item now." Usagi beamed and hugged Seiya with one arm. Everyone gasped.   
"What???"   
"Well things didn't work out with me and Mamoru. But don't worry The future has changed so I don't need Mamoru anymore."   
"Usagi what happened?" Ami asked slowly.   
"Well Mamoru got mad at me and hurt me. Then he, well he cheated on me. So I gave up on him. I don't need him anymore. Destiny will no longer control my life."   
"Oh my god. But what about Crystal Tokyo?" Michiru asked.   
"Well King Endymion disappeared, as did Small Lady," Usagi paused for a moment. "But Neo-Queen Serenity told me that I don't have to let destiny rule my life. The distant past doesn't control my future."   
"Usagi are you ok thought?" Mina asked.   
"Well of course I'm upset, but for once I feel like I made my own decision." Usagi smiled and looked to Seiya.   
"I just can't believe it."   
"Well it's true Rei." Seiya said calmly.   
"Well congrats you two!" Mina called. She jumped up and hugged the happy couple. The rest joined, aside from Michiru and Haruka. They talked off on the side.   
"I think we should talk to Pluto about this." They left.   
  
Yaten slumped down in his chair.   
"Taiki where is Seiya?" Taiki watched out the window.   
"I don't know Yaten, but I'm worried. We should go and look for him."   
"Alright let's go." The two got up and left the apartment.   
  
"Say Mina where's Mako?" Usagi asked.   
"Oh my! She went to talk to Mamoru." They all looked at each other.   
"We should go get her and tell her it's no point."   
"Your right Usagi. Let's go." They leave the Ice Cream Parlor.   
  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune combined their powers and transported to The Time Gate.   
"Greetings. I know why you are here. You have nothing to worry about. The princess can be with Seiya and nothing will happen. The changes have already occurred and cannot be changed. The future has changed and nothing can be done to change it. Mamoru choose his path, it is now time for Usagi to choose hers. And she has chosen Seiya. Haruka I know you don't approve of Seiya but he is a good man for Usagi. Let your guard down and you might see that. Let her be happy."   
"But Setsuna, he's not from here."   
"Yes Haruka I know, but I have looked into their future and it is a bright one. For Usagi and for the whole Universe."   
"Setsuna what will Usagi's and Seiya's love produce?" Sailor Pluto smiled.   
"Michiru, you know I can't share that with you. You'll know in time. One thing I must warn you of."   
"What?" Uranus asked.   
"You must got to the park and stop Mako and Mamoru." A portal appeared and through it they could see Mako and Mamoru engaged in battle.   
"Farewell my friends." Uranus and Neptune wave goodbye and run into the portal and appear in the park.   
  
Taiki and Yaten saw the group of girls come out of the Ice Cream Parlor. They followed then wanting to ask if they saw Seiya anywhere.   
  
The group entered the park looking for Mako.   
"Mako you're going to regret challenging me." Mamoru's voice could be heard from behind a set of trees. Everyone looked at each other and ran to the clearing behind the trees. There was Mako and Mamoru punching and kicking at each other.   
"Oh my god!" Usagi screamed.   
  
Taiki and Yaten heard Usagi yell and ran to meet the group. They saw Seiya standing beside Usagi holding her hand, then they saw Mako and Mamoru fighting each other. Usagi ran up to them and Seiya followed.   
"Mamoru! Mako! Stop this!!!" She yelled tears in her eyes. The two combatants kept fighting. In the distance,   
"Deep Submerge!" A ball of concentrated water hit the ground before Mako and Mamoru and the force of the water knocked them off their feet. Usagi ran to Mako and helped her up. Sailor Neptune and Uranus appeared in a tree and jumped down. Uranus' Space Sword appeared and she jumped high in the air and landed looming over Mamoru who was trying to regain his senses. Everyone gasped when Uranus raised the sword above her head.   
"This is for hurting my princess." She brought the sword down at Mamoru's head. His eyes opened wide. The sword hit its mark. Mamoru let out scream. The sword was in the earth beside Mamoru's head, cutting off a large lock of his hair. Uranus pulled out the sword looked up to Usagi and Mako, then she spat on Mamoru.   
"You disgust me. To think I tried to keep Usagi away from Seiya just so you could marry her. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve anyone. I hope you live a long life Mamoru, alone and forever hating yourself for hurting her." Uranus walked away from the shaken Mamoru. Everyone stood silent for a moment. Uranus and Neptune turned back into Haruka and Michiru. Michiru looked up at Haruka.   
"What was that?" Haruka shook her head.   
"I don't know."   
  
Yaten and Taiki come up to Rei.   
"What is going on?"   
"Taiki! Mamoru cheated on Usagi and now she's with Seiya. Mako and Mamoru where fighting then Uranus and Neptune showed up." Rei said quietly.   
"Usagi and Seiya are together?" Yaten swallowed.   
"Yes they are." Rei said. Taiki and Yaten sigh. Together they say,   
"He finally got his wish."   
  
"Mako are you ok?" Usagi asked. Mako was a bit dazed.   
"Yeah Usagi, I'm fine." Usagi hands Mako over to Seiya and gets up and walks up to Mamoru. She stood over him. She saw Haruka's spit on his cheek and the lock of hair on the ground beside his head. She knelt down beside Mamoru and whispered in his ear.   
"The child that shall rule after me shall be Seiya's child, not yours."   
"NO!" Mamoru screamed. He rolled over and grabbed on the Usagi's leg. Seiya ran up, Usagi placed a hand on his chest and mouthed the word 'No.' Seiya took a step back. Usagi reached into her pocket and took out the necklace Seiya had given to her. It had a new chain. She put it on then leaned down to Mamoru.   
"I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I am going to have to break a promise to you." She kissed him lightly on the lips.   
"Goodbye Mamo-chan." She pulled Mamoru's hand off her leg and got up. She held Seiya's hand, took one look at Mamoru, then turned and walked away. She never looked back.   
~To Be Continued in the Epilouge...   
  
  



	6. Attraction

  
  
Crystal Tokyo, 3000 Ad  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat on her throne surveying the room in front of her. She closed her eyes.   
The sweet aroma of lilacs and roses flooded her nostrils. The wind blew softly through the room and  
gently tugged on her long gown. She smiled then quieted her mind, she listened to her people. All over  
the city she heard praise and happiness. She knew she maintained Crystal Tokyo and she made sure it  
was a paradise. The city was the physical incarnation of her happiness. The roots of her happiness?   
Serenity narrowed her mind to focus on her husband and their beautiful child. A huge smile found its  
way across her face, she didn't need her telepathy to hear them.  
"Get back here!" Her husband yelled while laughing to himself as he chased their wonderful, yet  
mischievous, child. The child giggled and cried out with glee.  
"You can't catch me daddy!" Serenity quietly chuckled to herself as she heard the patter of bare feet.   
Her eyes snapped open as her child burst into the throne room completely naked and the water from  
the bath dripping on the floor. Her husband ran into the room with a towel in his hands. The child  
rushed up the throne's steps and jumped into Serenity's open arms.  
"Mommy!" The child snuggled closer. Serenity looked down at her husband who was also wet from  
the struggle in the bathroom. Serenity let out a loud laugh.  
"Problems sweetheart?" The happy family all shared a laugh.  
"Mommy I didn't want to take a bath." Serenity looked down at her son,  
"Now Chibi-Sei you know you have to have a bath sometimes."  
"That's right." Neo-King Seiya said as he joined his wife and son. He wrapped the warm towel  
around Chibi-Sei and picked him up. "Three year olds have to be clean for some time."  
"Now Chibi-Sei, I want you to take your bath and be nice to daddy."  
"Ok, I love you mommy!" Chibi-Sei leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek. Serenity smiled and  
wished Seiya good luck. Seiya left with their son in tow.  
  
Serenity got up off her throne and walked through the lone throne room to the lush palace  
gardens. She walked slowly along the cobblestone paths taking in the beauty and aroma of all the  
flowers. Her silver heels clicked on the marble tiles that lead up to the angelic fountain at the center of  
the gardens. She stopped in front of it and admired the craftsmanship. Cherubs anointed the  
centerpiece of the fountain. Water poured forth from the trumpets in their tiny hands. Serenity smiled  
and walked across the small wooden bridge that was further in the gardens. She stopped suddenly as if  
caught in a moment in time. Lowering her head she whispered,  
"Mamo-chan." A few tears fell from her eyes into the small stream. She remembered that bridge in  
Tokyo where Mamoru told her he was going to America to study. Serenity sighed and thought, 'He  
must be -gone- now.' Another tear found its way down her pale face. 'But if Mamoru never left I  
wouldn't have had time to spend with Seiya.' Serenity spent a long time looking over the water while  
leaning against the railing.  
  
"Princess?" Serenity gasped and quickly wiped her eyes. Sailor Uranus step out of the  
shadows.  
"Good evening Uranus." Serenity greeted and smiled at her long time friend and protector.  
"What's wrong Princess?" Uranus came to stand next to Serenity.  
"Why do you still call me Princess?" Uranus shrugged,  
"I don't know. I guess you'll always be my princess." They both smiled to each other.  
"I suppose so."  
"So Princess you never answered me, what's the matter?"  
"Oh, I'm just reminiscing."  
"I see," Uranus replied, "Anything in particular?"  
"Actually someone in particular." Uranus looked down at the water,  
"Mamoru?" Serenity gave a weak smile,  
"Yes. Just this bridge reminded me of the time he told me he was leaving for America." Uranus  
nodded.   
  
Serenity liked the fact that Uranus knew when to comfort her and when to let her just release.   
Uranus had taken the role of Tuxedo Kamen after Mamoru was removed from her life. In battles  
Uranus took extra care to ensure Usagi was protected. Seiya also protected her; there was no  
question about that but Uranus always made the special and perfect entrance. She always carried  
Sailor Moon off to safety. She was sometimes overly protective of Sailor Moon that she neglected her  
own safety. Seiya did try to be there for Sailor Moon, but he was always in the public eye so he found  
it difficult to find a place to transform. Usagi and the others didn't blame Seiya for not always being  
there for Usagi. He always felt awful after a fight when he couldn't be there for Sailor Moon. Uranus  
also took Usagi under her wing and taught her how to fight. Usagi often went to Haruka's apartment to  
train. The two spent a lot of time together. Haruka began to develop a crush on Usagi. But Usagi  
stayed loyal to Seiya despite Haruka's advances. They all remained friends, but things where strained  
between Haruka, Michiru, Seiya and Usagi for a while. Haruka always stayed close to Usagi. The  
other senshi believe that Haruka still has feelings for Usagi, but out of respect for Neo-Queen Serenity,  
Haruka stayed silent about her feelings for Serenity.  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
"Sometimes I do, but it's not that I'm not happy the way things are, it's just-"  
"It was a fairy tale, a princess and her prince."  
"Yes that's it. Part of me misses Mamoru, but the other part doesn't." Uranus nodded understanding.  
"You still have memories of the Moon Kingdom?"  
"I suppose so." Serenity sighed. Uranus put her hand over Serenity's,  
"Sometimes I miss you Princess." Serenity looked up at Uranus,  
"Oh Haruka." Uranus closed her eyes.  
"My old name, I haven't been called hat since you created Crystal Tokyo." She opened her eyes and  
smiled at Serenity. Uranus placed her other hand on Serenity's cheek, "Serenity you are still so  
beautiful."  
"Haruka-" Uranus put her fingers to Serenity's lips.  
"Shh, I know." Uranus released her touch from Serenity. "Seiya is very lucky." Uranus smiled again  
and walked away from Serenity after bowing. Serenity stood looking at Uranus retreat.  
"Thank you Haruka, for being there for me."   
  
Serenity walked back to the fountain and sat on the ledge. She sat for a long while thinking  
about her life. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the trees. She scanned the area but found no one. She  
got up and walked to the bridge. She stopped dead in her tracks; on the railing was a red rose.   
Picking up the rose she continued to look around. She returned to the fountain and gasped.  
"No it couldn't be." She whispered in disbelief. In the pool of water were dozens of red roses floating  
about. Frantically she searched the trees for the person who was in the garden with her. In one tree she  
saw a flicker of black but it was gone the second she saw it. Serenity backed her way to the fountain.   
She backed into something, something solid. She feared to turn around but did after a moment  
knowing what or rather whom she would see.  
"Mamoru." She breathed. Mamoru, who was attired in his uniform of Prince Endymion, reached a  
hand up and touched Serenity's cheek. She quickly brushed his hand away from her face. Mamoru  
grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer into a strong hug. Serenity writhed in his arms.  
"Serenity, how I missed you."  
"Mamoru let me go." Endymion held her tighter. Serenity used a move that Haruka taught her to  
break free of Endymion's hold. Endymion looked at her stunned.  
"Serenity I never knew that you knew how to fight and defend yourself physically."  
"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know Mamoru. What are you doing here?"  
"Surprised I suppose? You figured I was dead by now didn't you? As you can see I'm not. I knew  
as long as I loved you I would stay alive. Destiny never dies my love."  
"No, it can't be." Serenity backed away. Endymion quickly moved behind her and grabbed her in a  
bear hug. He leaned his head down and smelt her hair.  
"You have been with him. You reek of him."  
"Mamoru I married Seiya and I have a child with him." Endymion's arms went slack.  
"What?" he whispered.  
"I told you, I married Seiya, he is my King now. We even have a son, he's three years old."   
Endymion grabbed his head and screamed,  
"No you're lying!" Serenity moved away from him.  
"It's true, go away Mamoru. I don't love you anymore and our destiny was dead a long time ago!"  
"No!" He unsheathed his sword.  
"What are you doing?" Endymion looked up at Serenity,  
"If I can't have you then no one will be able to have you!" He advanced towards Serenity. Her eyes  
went wide as Endymion came closer. "I'm sorry Serenity, I love you!" He ran towards her with his  
sword upraised. Serenity screamed. A flash of bright light surrounded her. Endymion was thrown  
back but he quickly regained his composer and rushed at Serenity once more.  
  
"NO!" Serenity looked up to see Uranus with her Space Sword drawn parrying Endymion's  
blow.  
"Haruka!" Serenity yelled. Uranus and Endymion continued to exchange blows.  
"Princess, run!" Uranus instructed Serenity. Serenity quickly started to retreat, then she paused and  
looked back at the combatants. Endymion knocked Uranus over and jumped over her towards  
Serenity.  
"No," Uranus whispered. She rushed and pushed Serenity out of the way. She felt the cold steel enter  
her left shoulder. Endymion removed his sword. Uranus pushed herself up onto her hands and knees  
and looked up at Serenity. Her blood now stained the bottom edge of Serenity's white silken gown.   
Serenity gasped and had tears in her eyes. Serenity eyes went wide as she looked behind Uranus.   
Endymion raised his sword to finish Uranus off. As he lowered his sword Uranus rolled onto her back  
and thrust her sword out. A strangled cry pierced the night sky. Warm blood trickled down Uranus'  
sword and onto her gloved hand. She looked up and saw that her sword had impaled Endymion  
through the stomach. Endymion stumbled back with a hand to his stomach. He dropped his sword and  
his legs hit the rim of the fountain. He looked up at Serenity,  
"I will love you forever." He fell back into the water of the fountain pool. Roses floated around his  
motionless body. Uranus dropped her sword in shock.  
"Oh no," she whispered. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her bloody shoulder.   
She opened her eyes to see Serenity in front of her. Serenity ripped the bottom of her dress and  
bandaged Uranus' shoulder.  
"Princess I didn't mean to."  
"It's alright Haruka, you saved my life. Thank you." Serenity took Uranus' hand in hers and helped  
her up.  
"But.."  
"Shh, no more. You did what you had to do. If you hadn't killed him he would have come back at  
another time and try to kill me. Let it go Haruka." Serenity hugged Uranus and helped her walk to the  
palace. They moved to the infirmary. There shocked Sailor Mercury greeted them. Mercury rushed  
around to help Uranus. Once Uranus was taken care of Serenity told Mercury to gather the other  
senshi in the throne room and she would explain things. Serenity went to the throne room and waited.   
She didn't bother to change for the meeting.   
  
The inner senshi arrived first, then the outer, then the starlights that had stayed in Crystal Tokyo  
with Seiya. Then Seiya arrived; he rushed towards Serenity with great concern seeing the blood on her  
gown. She assured everyone that she was unhurt. She told them that there was a fight and Uranus  
protected her and was injured. Mercury informed everyone that Uranus would be fine in a few days.   
Mars asked if there was any threat. Serenity lowered her head and told them that the threat was taken  
care of. She rose from her throne and moved out to the gardens. Everyone followed her. As they  
approached the fountain at the center of the gardens they saw blood on the marble. Serenity moved to  
the fountain silently and gestured toward the water. Everyone gasped.  
"Mamoru!" Jupiter exclaimed. The pool was now red with his blood. Serenity explained what  
happened. The senshi were all shocked. Seiya moved to Serenity and gave her a comforting hug.  
"It's all over now." Serenity stated, "We will bury him in the palace cemetery." Everyone nodded and  
Jupiter and Star Maker removed Endymion's body. Everyone returned to his or her posts after  
Endymion was buried.   
  
Serenity knocked on Uranus' room.  
"Come in." Serenity opened the door and walked in. "Princess, I'm sorry I thought you were  
Mercury, she was supposed to come and change my bandages." Serenity picked up the fresh  
bandages from the side table and motioned for Uranus to sit on the bed. Uranus obeyed and Serenity  
cleaned her wound and re-bandaged it.  
"Haruka I wanted to thank you again."  
"It's not necessary."  
"No I want to. I know how you feel about me. You knew how Mamoru felt because you feel the  
same way." Uranus looked away. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings for me." Uranus smiled at  
Serenity,  
"It's alright, as long as you are happy then I will be happy." Serenity smiled and embraced Uranus.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Serenity left soon after.  
  
Later that evening Serenity was brushing her hair out. Seiya came from behind her and took  
the brush and began to brush her hair out.  
"Thank you Seiya." Seiya smiled at her in the mirror.  
"I love you Odango." Serenity giggled and playfully punched Seiya in the shoulder.  
"I don't believe you still call me that."  
"Well I will continue to call you that as long as you wear your hair in odango's." They embraced.  
"I love you too Seiya." They both crawled into bed and lay together. Serenity snuggled closer to  
Seiya. "I will love you forever."  
  
THE END!!!!!  



End file.
